Dream A Little Dream of Me
by the-nerd-word
Summary: Shamless smut, ngl. Bazin and Aramis from Kurenai-Tenka and countless hours of tumblr trolling.


Bazin was always pining after Abel.

And sure, Aramis could understand why; Abel was an attractive and intelligent man. He was from an upper-class family with a fine upbringing, and according to what most people said, he was nice, too. An all-around good guy.

Lucky bastard.

Aramis let out an irritated sigh, and he put his jacket in his dresser with a little more force than necessary. It was important to be a supportive roommate, and he really did want Bazin to be happy, but… "What about what I want?"

He supposed it didn't matter. It wasn't like he would do anything to jeopardize his friendship with his navigator. Bazin deserved better anyway. Aramis had no delusions about himself.

After shucking off his boots and stripping down to his smalls, Aramis climbed the small ladder to his top bunk and lay back with a yawn. It had been a long day in an equally long week; Encke had been driving the fighters mercilessly, Colteron scouts had been spotted a couple of times, and Bazin had developed some weird shadowing habit. Well, it had only lasted a couple of days, but it was still very bizarre.

Actually, Bazin and bizarre sort of went hand in hand sometimes; he'd never say so, but Aramis found his oddities… endearing. Cute, even. He seemed so innocent, like a mama's boy instead of an Alliance solider. He stood out from the other navigators. Regardless, Bazin's blushes were saved for Abel and Abel only. It stung, even as he grew sleepy.

Eyes closed, breath settling into the easy rhythm of unconsciousness, Aramis tiredly wondered what it would be like if Bazin liked _him_… if they could maybe… give things a chance… If Bazin whispered his name… instead of Abel's… If…

…

It started with a kiss.

Aramis leaned forward and cupped the back of Bazin's head with one hand, brushing his lips tenderly across Bazin mouth. He kissed him like that for a bit, slowly and gently, almost teasing Bazin as his lips ghosted back and forth. When Bazin lifted his sweater and began hesitantly caressing his chest, Aramis let out a long but steady breath, pleased with the trailing warmth Bazin's fingers left across his nipples.

Parting Bazin's lips with his tongue, he used his free hand to unzip Bazin's jeans. Almost impatiently, he shoved his hand down the front of Bazin's pants and wrapped his fingers around Bazin's hardening cock, enjoying the extra taste when Bazin gave a soft moan into his mouth. Aramis smirked and moved his lips to Bazin neck, sucking on the hollow of his throat, kneading the hot pulse with his tongue and nipping lightly at the hot skin, giving slow, firm strokes with his hand as he did so.

"Aramis," Bazin murmured weakly, a little breathlessly, eyes closed as Aramis grazed his teeth across the corner of his jaw. "I need you."

Aramis growled a little in response, the sound both lusty and predatory, and Bazin let out a shudder.

They leaned away from each other long enough to pull off their shirts, and Aramis took pleasure in gently pushing Bazin down and yanking his pants and underwear down to his ankles. Taking his time as he slipped out of his own pants, Aramis ran his tongue across the front of his teeth and looked Bazin over closely, inspecting every inch of him as he discarded the last of his clothes.

Bazin looked up at him from the couch, lips parted and moist. Slowly, shyly, he pulled up one knee in encouragement, exposing himself. Pressing fingers into the grooves of Bazin's hips, Aramis leaned down and kissed the inside of Bazin's thighs. He ran his tongue across the underside of Bazin's cock, trailing each of the prominent veins with a thin sheen of saliva, sucking when it pleased him. Breathing heavily through his nose, he swirled his tongue over the head, satisfied with the few salty drops of pre-cum.

Bazin whined and rearranged his hips somewhat, eyes half-lidded as he watched. When Aramis leaned forward so they were chest to chest, Bazin pulled Aramis' mouth down, crushing their lips as they kissed. They felt the pressure of each other's erections between them. Bazin's hands were tangled in Aramis' hair, gripping roughly as Aramis began to grind his hips. When Bazin pulled up both knees, Aramis worked his fingers into Bazin's mouth and enjoyed the sucking sounds he made, watching as Bazin's tongue and swelling lips played with his fingers.

Aramis sat up and let Bazin guide his hand between his legs. He lightly squeezed Bazin's balls before fingering the rim of his entrance, teasing the muscle with the wet ends of his fingers until Bazin bucked his hips. He slipped one finger inside, working it in and out and watching Bazin's face closely, wanting to see just how much he felt this. When it was clear that Bazin was comfortable with the bit of pressure, Aramis slid in another finger, stretching Bazin out until the man finally gave a throaty moan.

Pulling Bazin's legs over each of his shoulders, Aramis leaned over and dotted wet and heavy kisses down his neck, the head of his cock pressed against Bazin's entrance. Slowly, appreciating the efforts of a good tease, he pressed into Bazin, letting him feel every inch as his cock slid further in. Bazin made a noise in the back of his throat and gripped Aramis' back with one hand, nails pressing into skin, as his other hand moved down to stroke himself off. He nodded emphatically, uncharacteristically impatient. "Aramis, please-"

When Bazin clenched his thighs, Aramis let out a gasp and pulled out save for the tip. Chest tight, stomach wet as Bazin began to leak across them both, Aramis slammed back into him. He picked up a steady rhythm, pleasurably smothered by the crush of sensations; the smell of sweat and come, the sound of his testicles slapping against Bazin, the sweet taste of skin under his tongue, the bright eyes and pink lips, and God the hot, tight feel of being inside Bazin, of pressing into his flexing and yielding body, each thrust producing small gasps and flashes of almost painful heat. His hands moved across Bazin's hips reassuringly as he kissed him, moving back and forth as Bazin did the same, both of them fitting together as they reveled in each other's bodies.

As Aramis got close, he started moving faster, started thrusting hard and deep. Bazin leaned his head back and let out a low whimper, exposing his pale throat as he touched himself. Aramis licked and sucked on Bazin's nipples, urging Bazin to come first, seeking that tender spot as he angled his thrusts. Bazin's toes curled as he finally groaned and came into his own hand. He clenched as he did so, his thighs squeezing involuntarily, and Aramis let go with a strangled noise, sucking in a sharp breath as he came inside Bazin, feeling wet and hot and euphoric all at once.

Pulling out, he collapsed beside Bazin and offered small, light kisses. Bazin smiled, looking as tired as Aramis suddenly felt, and curled up against him. They held each other as they caught their breaths, legs tangled together, faces flushed and satisfied.

Aramis gently tucked a lock of Bazin's hair behind his ear. "Hey," he whispered.

_Beep beep beep-_

"Hey," Bazin whispered back, smiling softly. He snuggled closer with a dainty little sigh.

"When do you have to go back to work?"

Bazin shrugged. "Not for a few more hours," he replied lazily. "Plenty of time to nap."

"Mm," Aramis mumbled contentedly, resting his head on Bazin's shoulder. "Good."

"Yeah."

_Beep beep beep-_

"You're so warm," Aramis murmured. "And white."

Bazin blushed and laughed, giving Aramis a little shove. "Rude."

"True though," Aramis added with a smirk.

"Whatever. You're like, dirt-colored."

"I'm _what_?"

_Beep beep-_

Bazin giggled obscenely. "You know."

"Dirt-colored? Dirt? Really, Baz?"

"Couldn't think of anything else," he admitted sheepishly.

Aramis rolled his eyes and grinned. "Cannot believe you."

_Beep-_

"Hey, Aramis?"

"Yeah?"

"I love–"

_Beep-_

…

Aramis awoke with a visible start, gripping the sheets with a white knuckled grip before blearily rubbing a hand over his face. With an annoyed groan, he reached over and clicked on the beeping New Message panel on his tablet- a message from central command, he and Bazin had to report in at 2200.

"Perfect," he muttered. Then, glancing down with dread, he finally forced himself to acknowledge the sticky way his sheets clung to his thighs and groin. "Just freaking perfect."

A long day in a long week, and the day was apparently only going to get longer. Now he'd have this whole mess to think about when he saw Bazin later. Hopefully it wouldn't make things too awkward and distracting.

He had to be at the top of his game with the rest of the Blue team, after all.


End file.
